Verde mar
by Catnipss
Summary: Rose, la hija mayor de Katniss y Peeta, viajará junto con su familia hacia el distrito 4 para conocer a Annie y a su hijo, Finnick (en honor a su padre fallecido). One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados, tanto como algunos escenarios, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Suzanne Collins, escritora de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

La hija de Katniss y Peeta, Rose, se encontraba en un tren que dirigía directamente hacia el distrito 4, junto con sus padres y su hermano menor. Ella solo había viajado rumbo al distrito 2, ya que allí era donde vivía el viejo amigo de su madre, Gale; la verdad era que Rose no confiaba mucho en él, a diferencia de su hermano, que hasta lo llamaba "tío Gale".

En esta ocasión, la razón para viajar al distrito 4 fue porque Katniss quería volver a ver a Annie, la esposa de su difunto amigo y compañero Finnick Odair, quien Rose solo había visto en imágenes de la escuela, cuando enseñaban sobre el pasado de Panem, de los 'Juegos del Hambre', de los tributos, y esas cosas... _"¡Vaya, que guapo era!"_ Recordaba haber pensado la primera vez que lo vio.

La verdad era que a la hija de los dos vencedores de los 74° Juegos del Hambre, no le agradaba mucho la idea de viajar fuera de su distrito; se sentía desprotegida, y extrañaba muchas cosas. Extrañaba su acogedora casa en la que sus padres vivían incluso antes de que ella nazca, extrañaba caminar por la pradera con su padre, extrañaba escuchar cómo los sinsajos se detenían a escuchar la voz de su madre cantar para luego repetirla como a veces también le sucedía a ella y, hasta a veces también extrañaba al viejo amigo de sus padres, y ahora también buen amigo de ella, Haymitch. Según Katniss, él había estado muchísimo mejor con respecto al alcohol desde hacía tiempo, aunque Rose algunas veces lo veía con una botella de licor en la mano y lo regañaba por eso. Temía que uno de sus únicos amigos en el distrito 12 pudiera caer nuevamente en el alcoholismo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó Rose a su padre por enésima vez. Su relación con él era magnífica, y nunca habían discutido, a diferencia de con Katniss, su madre. Su relación no era mala, pero a veces discutían a menudo por razones idiotas.

—Ya casi llegamos, cariño —contestó Peeta en tono comprensivo, aunque luego siguió un suspiro.

Rose esperó, y al cabo de unos veinte minutos más, ella, sus padres y su hermano menor se encontraban bajando del tren. En la estación pudo ver a una mujer atractiva de pelo oscuro, que seguramente debía ser Annie, quien era acompañada por un chico un poco mayor que Rose, de cabellos dorados y muy atractivo. Seguramente, se trataba del hijo de ella y Finnick Odair. No cabían dudas de aquello. Igualmente, lo confirmó cuando su madre se acercó a ellos y saludó con una gran sonrisa; su padre y su hermano no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo ella tímidamente en cuanto todos terminaron de saludar a Annie Cresta. —Soy Rose... Rose Mellark —hizo un intento por sonreír, aunque fue inútil; en esas cosas era igual que su madre. Suspiró. —Hola... —dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el chico.

—Hola —saludó éste con una sonrisa en el rostro que a Rose le pareció maravillosa. —Soy Finnick. —Esto al principio confundió a la hija de Katniss, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto ese nombre en honor a su padre, Finnick Odair.

—Pues, bonito nombre. —Halagó ella.

—Gracias, como habrás notado, me lo han puesto en honor a mi padre —y entonces, una sonrisa grande y sincera reapareció en su rostro. —Él murió en la guerra, ¿sabes? —Por un momento, tuvo la mirada triste y perdida, y Rose pudo saberlo porque la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos color verde mar. Los más hermosos ojos que había visto en su vida. —Pero estoy orgulloso de él por ello. —Finnick miró a Katniss unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

Rose se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y manteniendo una leve sonrisa. Peeta y Katniss, sus padres, también habían estado en la guerra al igual que Finnick Odair, y también estuvieron en los Juegos del Hambre dos veces, como Finnick Odair. Rose sabía por todo lo que habían pasado sus padres, ya que cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para que ellos consideraran que podía saber toda la historia, se la contaron; y también sabía por qué el hijo de Annie Cresta había mirado de esa manera a su madre: porque ella era una de las razones por la que su padre había muerto. No lo culpaba, claro que no, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Luego de un rato, ya todos se encontraban en la casa de Annie Cresta, que era bastante similar a la de Rose y su familia. Ella se dedicó a inspeccionarla por un rato, mientras que su hermano menor todavía seguía con sus padres.

La hija de Peeta y Katniss estaba observando con detenimiento y comparando con el chico que acababa de conocer un fantástico cuadro de Finnick Odair (padre) que se encontraba colgado en uno de los pasillos junto a un florero con flores recién puestas, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien también la estaba observando a ella. Sonrió.

—Hola, Finnick —dijo aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó él curiosamente de repente.

—Nada, solo... es que te pareces mucho a tu padre —comentó Rose. —Oh, es un cumplido, claro —aclaró por si acaso, y a decir verdad, tenía mucha razón en eso. El hijo de Finnick tenía aquellos ojos verde mar que hacían que te perdieras en ellos como si lo que realmente estuvieras mirando fuera el mismísimo mar, pero en los ojos de un niño. También tenía esos cabellos dorados y brillantes, y esa sonrisa y facciones perfectas. Era guapo, y su padre también lo era. Finnick asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos me lo dicen —se encogió de hombros sin sonreír. Al parecer, no le gustaba demasiado hablar de su padre, y Rose comprendía por qué.

—Bien, Finnick, ¿qué te gusta hacer? —Preguntó ella para cambiar de tema de inmediato.

—Ver el mar —dijo con una media sonrisa que resultaba encantadora. —Me gusta ver cómo las olas chocan contra las rocas, y contemplar su color. —Ahora Finnick miró a Rose y sonrió un poco más.

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca he visto el mar —confesó ella. —Vivo en el distrito 12, y allí no hay mucho que ver, aunque caminar por la pradera con mi padre o mi madre es de las cosas más bonitas que he experimentado. —Sonrió también.

—¿Nunca lo has visto? —El hijo de Annie se extrañó, ya que para él ver el mar era una de las cosas más normales que la gente podía hacer. Entonces, no lo dudó y, a pesar de las protestas constantes de la niña, la tomó de la mano y salió por la puerta de la casa en dirección al mar. Annie, Katniss, Peeta y el hermano menor de Rose se los quedaron mirando sin entender mucho de la situación.

Rose dejó de forcejear en cuanto vio el mar color de los ojos de su nuevo amigo, y no pudo evitar volverse hacia él para compararlos. Se volvió al mar nuevamente, sorprendida por el parecido, y sonrió al sentir la corriente de aire fresco chocar contra su rostro. Sin dudas, era una de las cosas más bonitas que ella había podido ver.

—Vaya, es muy bonito, Finnick —dijo ella rompiendo el armonioso silencio que se había formado un rato después, cando ya ambos estaban sentados en la arena contemplando el mar y escuchando nada más que el sonido del viento y las olas. El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije —Él se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, esta vez de una manera completa y sincera. _"Adorable"_, pensó Rose sobre aquello, y entonces ella también sonrió. _"Adorable"_, pensó Finnick a su vez.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo One-Shot, esta vez sobre el hijo de Annie y Finnick y la hija de Katniss y Peeta. También tengo que aclarar que me tomé un poco de libertad con las edades, y que en la imagen son Finnick y Annie, ya lo sé. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y me gustaría que dejen su opinión. :)


End file.
